


Huckleberry Friend

by Awkward1



Series: Moon River [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward1/pseuds/Awkward1
Summary: Raven and Clarke. This is all talk, talk, talk...





	Huckleberry Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little bit of Clarke and Raven talking. I just couldn’t get it out of my head. I’m sure there will be more Bellamy and Clarke to follow soon.

“Why do you keep making that face?” Raven asked as she grabbed another Oreo from the package on Clarke’s coffee table. They were sprawled across the living room furniture watching old episodes of New Girl. An early July heat wave had hit the city and Clarke’s AC wasn’t keeping up with the sweltering temperatures. Raven had been threatening to fix it herself but Clarke’s super was supposed to be by in the morning to check it out.

“What face?” Clarke asked, not bothering to look up from the phone screen.

“That ridiculous schmoopy smile whenever you check your phone. It’s ridiculous. You’re starting to look like a Disney character.” Raven leaned back against the back of the couch, one hand reaching up to flip her ponytail over the edge before she rested her head against the overstuffed cushion.

Clarke flipped her phone facedown and placed it on the coffee table next to the Oreo bag. “Tiny food.” She mumbled, before pretending to be engrossed in watching Winston troll for a date for his cat.

They sat in silence for a few more moments letting the oscillating fans placed strategically around the living room swirl the air around them. Raven wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to look over at Clarke. “Tiny food?” She asked.

Clarke shrugged. “He keeps sending me videos of people cooking tiny food. Apparently his sister sent them to him and he’s trying to figure out how much time and money someone spent on making tiny food videos.”

“So you mean to tell me, that hottie baseball dude is sending you freaking weird ass tiny food videos and it’s making you look at your phone with heart eyes.” 

Clarke bit back a grin. “Shut up Raven.”

“I don’t know if this is really fucking weird or really fucking sad.” Raven said before throwing an Oreo at Clarke. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Raven took a sip from the glass of water that was dripping condensation over the edge of the coaster on Clarke’s coffee table. “I mean, you two meet in the bookstore, obviously there are sparks because you trade numbers. And instead of having creative phone sex like two people who are constantly stuck in different cities should be having, you are sending each other niche YouTube videos. Sad.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’ve only actually talked to him face to face once. I don’t think I need to be jumping into phone sex.”

Raven shrugged, “I’ve seen that magazine with the arty nude athlete photos. Jump. On. It.”

Clarke fought back a laugh, “Ok but seriously, he’s been on the road for like 18 days we haven’t actually had a chance to see each other since that day at the bookstore. I don’t even know how this happened.” She shrugged. “We exchanged numbers so we could meet up sometime and then he had to go out of town so instead of actually getting together it's been a weird assortment of sending each other memes and weird videos. We don’t actually know anything about each other.”

“So when he gets back to town, meet up with him and jump him.” Raven smirked and nudged Clarke’s leg with her toes.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You make it sound so easy. I should probably mention I’m doing that thing at the game next week.”

“Sex is the easy part,” Raven commented before sliding an Oreo apart and licking the filling. “It's the feelings and relationship stuff that fuck everything up.” She bit into the cookie and chewed before asking, “Does he know about the family situation?”

Clarke shook her head, “Nope, I don’t think he’s put it together. He knows my last name but I haven’t mentioned who my dad was or anything.”

Raven raised her eyebrows and gave her a knowing look, “Yeah, you probably ought to clear that up soon. Before you jump on him.”

Clarke laughed and threw a pillow at Raven’s face.

Raven laughed and threw the pillow back before hauling herself off of the couch.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked.

“I’m fixing your goddamn air conditioner. This is ridiculous.”


End file.
